Power Couple
by melzabelza
Summary: Wade Barrett is a big time real estate developer with a bad reputation, Abigail DiNardo is top advertising executive that everyone loves. Can they find time to become the East Coast's top power couple? Or will work always interfere with pleasure? Wade Barrett/OC, AU. All the normal disclaimers here.
1. Tall, Dark and British

Wade took off his sunglasses and hung them from his shirt collar as he strolled into the coffee shop. He pushed up the sleeve of his suit jacket and checked the time on his fancy watch, smiling to himself, right on time, as always. He stood on line to order his espresso scanning the café looking for her, ahhh, there she was, scrolling through something on her phone and digging through her giant purse looking for god knows what. He saw her every day, she was always flustered, always distracted, but she knew all the baristas names and they always said hello and good morning to her. He was painfully curious about her, she dressed casual, but neat, nice fitting jeans and a knit top, fashionable but understated accessories, except for her enormous leather purse, the damned thing was half the size as her, but then again, that wasn't saying much, as she was quite short, he loved to see her hop up on her tip toes to grab her coffee from the counter. He would be lying if he said he didn't think about her when he was home alone at night, the way her ample breasts filled out her conservative shirts, what it would feel like to dig his fingers into her ass, just thinking about it now made his manhood swell. He quickly dug his phone out of his pocket, trying to discreetly adjust himself while pretending to look busy on his phone.

Abby grabbed her coffee from the barista, tossed some change in the tip jar and hurried out. She was cutting it close, she could not be late today, today was not the day, she turned around and WHAM! She walked right into an expensive suit, her XL mocha latte spilling all over his stomach and pants and her hand and arm and oh god no, not today…

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," she gasped, she pulled napkins from the nearest table and started trying to dry off his white shirt, it had to be a white shirt, didn't it?

"It's alright, love," he said with a heavy British accent, "are you alright?"

She looked up at him, way up at him, sweet baby Jesus he was tall, and felt her cheeks burning, "Yeah, I, umm, I'll be fine, but I am just really sorry about that, I'll pay for the dry cleaning or a new shirt or whatever you want, jeeze, I'm sorry."

"No, its not your fault, I was texting while walking, bad idea," he said smiling at her as she continued dabbing at him with napkins, her face getting redder and redder. "Let me buy you another one of those."

"I can't, I, I'm already late as it is and I really can't be late today," she rambled on and on as she started blotting at the stains on his pants, she gasped and jumped back as she realized exactly where she was putting her hands. Her face burned hotter and she was sure her face looked like a giant tomato, she dug around in her bag and pulled out a business card, "here, um, send me your dry cleaning bill, I'm so sorry, really, I am but I have to go." She thrust the card into his hand and ran out of the café with her mostly empty coffee cup and a handful of wet napkins.

He stood staring at her as she fled from the restaurant, he looked down at his ruined shirt and then at the card in his hand. There was no way he was going to let her pay to replace his shirt, but now he knew her name and how to contact her and he was quickly devising a plan in his mind.

* * *

><p>"Abigail! You are cutting it too close today! You still have to change out of those jeans and into something professional and the clients will be here any minute now," her assistant, Fred, barked at her as she ran into the office. "Abby! Abs, are you listening to me? You have less than 5 minutes!"<p>

"I know Freddy, I know, look just get them settled in the conference room, I'll change and be there in 4 minutes, I swear," she looked at her assistant pleadingly. They had been working together for 3 years now and he was the best assistant she could ever ask for, she would literally be lost without him. She ran into her office and locked the door, yanked her jeans off and pulled on a sleek pinstripe pencil skirt, smoothed out her shell top and buttoned a perfectly tailored blazer over it, slipped into a pair of open toed heels and strolled out of her office. She smiled at Fred, who gave her a thumbs up and walked into the conference room to deliver her sales pitch to the most important client she would ever talk with, all with zero caffeine in her system.

* * *

><p>Wade looked at the business card suspiciously, he still couldn't believe that hot mess of a woman was Abigail DiNardo the top advertising executive on the east coast. Surely she didn't run meetings in jeans and sneakers? But, then again, with her reputation, she could run meetings in velour tracksuits and people would still flock to her. He had went home and changed before returning to the café and picking up what the barista assured her was Abby's usual order. He shook his head again, Abby, now that name fit the image of the woman he saw every morning. He stepped out of the elevator and walked up to the man sitting at the reception desk.<p>

"Hello, I'm Wade Barrett here to see Ms. DiNardo," he said.

"Is she expecting you, Mr. Barrett? Her schedule is rather tight today."

"No, she isn't, but I don't mind waiting. Just not too long, or the coffee will get cold."

The man raised an eyebrow and pointed to a row of chairs, "She's in a meeting, I'll let her know you are here when she gets out."

* * *

><p>Abby poked her head out of the conference room after her clients left, "Psst. Freddy! Are they all gone?"<p>

"Yes, but I need to…"

"Oh thank god," she said as she stepped out of her heels, "these things are like a prison for my little toes."

"Abby, this is important, focus. Wade Barrett is sitting in the lobby with coffee waiting to see you."

"You mean the hot shot real estate developer? What the hell could he want from me?" she asked poking her head out again and looking at the man sitting in her lobby. "Oh no. Oh my god. Of course, it would have to be. Oh my god."

"Abs…."

"Freddy, I spilled an entire HOT latte on that man in the café this morning. I was in such a rush to get here that I just tossed my business card at him and told him to send me his dry cleaning bill!"

Fred just looked at her as he processed what she was telling him, "Well, good luck Abs, it was nice knowing you. That man does NOT have a good reputation."

"But, he called me love…"

"Just softening you up for the kill, kiddo. Put your heels back on, and get your midget ass into your office, I'll send him in."

* * *

><p>Abby took a few calming breaths when she heard Fred knock on her office door a few short moments later, "Come in," she called out curtly.<p>

"Ms. DiNardo," he said extending his hand, "I come bearing what is now lukewarm coffee." His eyes quickly scanned her body, she pulled it together and looked downright delectable in that pencil skirt, she was tiny, but she packed a lot of curves into that short body of hers. Curves he ached to spend his nights exploring.

"Please, Mr. Barrett, call me Abby," she said shaking his enormous hand with as much authority as she could muster, she prided herself on having a firm handshake, but that's hard to do with a man who's hand is twice the size of yours. She tried to ignore the fluttering sensation low in her belly and gestured to the plush seat across from her desk, "please have a seat, you really didn't have to go through all this trouble just to bring me your dry cleaning bill."

He cleared his throat as he placed the coffee on her desk and tried not to dwell on how soft her hand felt inside his and how it would feel tangled in his hair as he… focus dammit, he admonished himself. "Well then Abby, call me Wade," he said taking a sip from his own coffee. "I'm not here to give you a bill, just want to replace the coffee I knocked from your hand this morning."

Abby felt her face start to flush again, "I'm sorry, really, that was my fault, I wasn't paying attention and…"

"And I was walking around staring at my phone," he said flashing her a brilliant smile. "So, love, let's say we share the blame, huh?"

She nodded and took in the man sitting across her desk, he was beyond tall, well dressed and now that she knew who he was, she was certain that his suit was pricey. A large shiny watch peeked out from under his sleeves, most likely it was pretty pricey too. His brown hair was short but still slightly unruly and he was sporting a full beard that made him all the more intimidating. But it was his eyes that gave him away, she was too rattled to notice them earlier, his eyes were warm, friendly, light brown with a hint of green, eyes a girl could get lost in. She gave herself a mental kick and tried to focus on what he was saying, it wasn't like her to drift off like this…

"Of course, since I didn't call first to make sure you were free, the coffee is cold and now I still owe you," he was saying. "Are you free for lunch?"

"No, actually, today I'm pretty booked, I have a lunch meeting," she said as her intercom buzzed and Fred's stern voice drifted in.

"Ms. DiNardo, your 12:30 will be here shortly, I've arranged the sandwiches in the conference room."

"Thank you, Fred. I'll be in shortly." She smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry, Wade, I need to get going."

She stood and showed him to the door, "I'll call your assistant and set something up," he said with a wink, "Have a good day, love."

She watched the elevator doors close behind him and took a deep breath, "Wow."

"Wow, is right Abs," Fred said looking up from his computer, "you are free the rest of the week for lunch, and I plan on keeping it that way until Mr. Tall, Dark and British calls."


	2. Until Next Time

It turned out to be much more difficult to make lunch plans than they thought it would be, when Abby was free, Wade had meetings, when Wade was free, Abby had to eat lunch at her desk and catch up on emails and memo writing. Finally, one full week later, Fred barged into her office at 11:45 and looked her up and down shaking his head disapprovingly.

"You are going to wear that to lunch with Tall, Dark and British?!"

"Jeebus, Freddy, you are worse than my mother," Abby said not looking up from her computer. She was wearing dark wash jeans, wedge sandals to give her a little bit of extra height and simple blue tunic. "We see each other every day at the café, he is fully aware of my boring wardrobe."

"Well, at least you managed not to spill anything else on him," Fred said shaking his head, "Now, go brush your teeth, fix your hair and put some lip gloss on, you have to leave in 10 minutes."

* * *

><p>Wade was waiting outside the café 10 minutes early, he wanted to be a gentleman and pick Abby up at her office, but she insisted on meeting him outside the coffee shop. There were dozens of nicer places, there was an Italian Bistro a block away, a sandwich place, a diner, he could go on and on, but Abby said the café was just fine, with its prepackaged sandwiches and small tables. At exactly noon, he looked up and saw Abby jogging across the street, he switched his phone to vibrate and slid it in his jacket pocket as she approached him.<p>

"Am I late? I'm so sorry," she said a little breathlessly.

"Not at all, you are exactly on time," he said holding the door open for her, appreciating the way those jeans hugged her ass.

Abby felt her cheeks flush as soon as Wade smiled at her, of course he was wearing one of his pricey suits, she noticed that he didn't wear a white shirt this time, she assumed he was playing it safe. She felt a little out of place in her jeans and knit top standing next to him in his designer suit that was likely custom made. They placed their orders and sat down at a small table near the windows where they stared at each other in awkward silence.

"So… he we are," she said fiddling with the paper wrapper from her straw.

"Yeah, here we are," he echoed. "So… how was your morning?"

"Quiet, thankfully, was catching up on emails and returning phone calls. Finally crossing things off my to-do list. You?"

"Yeah, prepping for a big meeting tomorrow. My brother will do most of the speaking, I'm just there to look pretty," he said winking at her.

She laughed, "Ha! I wish I that was my role, I have Fred for that."

He was about to say something about how he thought she was gorgeous when the server appeared with their sandwiches, by the time their food was served, the moment had passed. They munched in silence for a few moments until Abby blurted out, "They have good bread here."

He nodded, "Yeah. They do."

They finished their lunch with minimal talking, when Wade checked his watch and sighed, "Well, love, I need to be getting back."

"Yeah, of course, big meeting tomorrow. Ummm, thanks for lunch," she smiled and stood up, grabbing her giant purse from the back of her chair and bumping the edge of the table, making everything fall over. Her mouth formed a perfect O as she watched her sparkling water tumble over and land right in Wade's lap. "Oh. My. God. Wade. I am so sorry. I just, I'm not normally so…" she stuttered and handed him napkins as everyone in the café turned to stare at them. Abby just kept rambling on apologizing when Wade finally took her shaking hand in his.

"Relax, Abby. Its just water," he kissed the back of her hand, "next time, we'll do something that doesn't involve liquids, huh?"

"Next time," she said in a whisper, "Are you sure?"

He squeezed her hand and looked in her big brown eyes, "Absolutely."

* * *

><p>Wade walked back to his office and smiled to himself, that was the most awkward lunch date he had ever been on. He was a smart man, he should quit before she ruined anymore of his clothes, but there was something about Abby that he couldn't resist.<p>

"Mr. Barrett?" Their receptionist interrupted his thoughts, "You have three messages and your brother has been looking for you."

"Thanks Cynthia, please, call me Wade, this Mr. Barrett stuff is too formal."

"Yes, of course, and sir, why are your pants all wet?"

"Wade, call me Wade. You can call Harvey 'sir' and 'Mr. Barrett' if you so desire. And my pants are wet because my date is the clumsiest woman I have ever met in my life," he replied as he walked into his brother's office, "Really, Harv, can't I have one lunch hour without you pestering me?"

"Wade! Finally! I just accepted an invitation to a cocktail party for next Friday night. You need a tuxedo and a date."

"Harvey, this is hardly a catastrophe, it could have waited," he said draping himself in his brother's guest chair, "And it's really about time you got a more comfortable chair for me to sit in while I watch you have a yet another mental breakdown."

"You have less than two weeks to find a date, the client demands that we bring our significant others. Marci is booking the babysitter as we speak. We can't risk pissing off this client, Wade. I suppose you can always bring Cynthia…."

"Relax, big brother, take a deep breath and drink some green tea. You do remember that you forced me to buy a tux a few months ago?"

Harvey popped a few antacids and chewed them before sipping his tea, "Yes. But a date. You need a date. I'll tell Cynthia to clear her schedule, I'm sure her husband won't mind."

"Harv, you are going to give yourself an ulcer," he stood up and strolled out of his brother's office, "I know exactly who I can ask."

"And maybe you should switch to chamomile," he added as he settled down in his own office, he chuckled when he heard Cynthia attempt to cover up a laugh as a cough. "Even our ultra-professional assistant agrees."

* * *

><p>"Well?" Fred demanded as Abby walked past him and plopped down in her desk chair with a dramatic sigh. She kicked off her sandals and slipped her feet into the cozy moccasins she kept under her desk. "I screwed it up," she said, "I'm going to be single forever. I'll be the crazy old aunt that buys everyone slippers for Christmas and has Kleenex shoved up her sleeves." She folded her arms on her desk and put her head down.<p>

"Please tell me you didn't spill anything on him…"

She groaned and banged her head on her desk, "Maybe I should get a cat."

"Abs, no. What was it this time?"

"Sparkling water. Lemon. His crotch will smell like lemon for the rest of the day," she wailed.

"Well, at least you didn't scald the bat and balls this time," Fred said stifling a laugh.

"You're fired," she said, "Again."

"Whatever you say Abs," he said walking out, "Don't forget the Wesson conference call at 2:30."

Abby banged her head on her desk one last time before getting back to work.

* * *

><p>The next morning Wade caught up with Abby as she was leaving the coffee shop, "Good morning, love."<p>

She gripped her coffee with both hands, "Don't get too close…"

He chuckled, "Can I walk you to your office?"

"Ummm… OK. I thought you had some big meeting today."

"Its not until the afternoon, its better to let my brother freak out in his office alone," he looked down at her and laughed at the concern that clouded her pretty brown eyes, "Relax, he'll be alright, I bought him a brand new bottle of TUMS."

They stopped at the corner to wait for the light to change and Wade blurted out his question, "So, I have a cocktail party to attend next Friday night, would you do me the honor of being my date?"

Abby flushed, "I would love to, but I have a cocktail party too. What are the odds? Where is yours?"

"Downtown Marriott…"

"Penthouse ballroom…" she said nodding her head. "Are you sure you want to go to a formal event with me?"

Wade laughed and Abby couldn't help but laugh too, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled melted her to the core, "Champagne doesn't stain, and besides those champagne flutes are so small anyway."

She smirked, "So, you're telling me that you fully expect me to spill champagne on you and you are willing to get a small stain on your tux?"

They had stopped walking outside Abby's office, "Something like that love," he said as he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers. "See you tomorrow."

Abby's jaw fell as she watched Wade strut away, she was going to need Fred's help picking out a cocktail dress, her standard black sleeveless sheath wasn't going to cut it this time.


	3. Cocktail Sauce

Abby stared at her reflection in the full length mirror in her bedroom, Fred was amazing. The dress looked hideous on the hanger, but he was right, she put it on and she fell in love with it. It was the perfect mix of professional and sexy, the sleeveless boat neck top kept the girls contained while the low vee back revealed just enough skin to be sexy, and she was able to wear a bra. It was slim, hugging her hips and stopping a respectable length above her knee. Of course, if she were a normal height, then the dress would have been too short for a business event, her lack of height actually helped her this time. But it was really the color that she fell in love with, she would have never chosen it on her own. The bright red silk sheath was overlaid with a wine colored lace that was simply stunning. She pinned her hair in a simple French twist, slipped on a pair of strappy black heels and added pearl stud earrings that used to belong to her grandmother. A sparkly bracelet and a small handbag and she earned two thumbs up from Fred.

"I just need to grab a sweater for later and then we can go."

"Oh no you don't," Fred said dragging her out the door.

"But its going to get really cold tonight, I'll freeze in this!"

"No, you will not, you will learn if Tall Dark and British is a true gentleman or not."

Abby stared at him blankly, "I don't get it."

Fred sighed dramatically as she locked her door, "Abs, Wade will insist on taking you home tonight, if you get outside and you are cold, a true gentleman would offer his jacket. Then he will walk you to your door and you use the jacket as an excuse to invite him inside."

Abby kissed his cheek, "Fred, I would truly be lost without you."

He snorted, "As well as single until you die…"

* * *

><p>Wade parked his car, his pride and joy, his Jaguar XF 3.0, in the hotel parking lot and sneered at the valet attendants, like he would let any of those pimple faced kids drive his baby. He strolled to the entrance where he leaned down to give his sister in law a kiss on cheek.<p>

"You look ravishing as always, Marci," he said sincerely. "I still don't know what you see in my brother."

Marci laughed, "I simply can't resist the Barrett charm!"

Harvey looked around nervously, "where is your date? You promised you'd have a date, it's too late to call Cynthia now."

"Marci, do that thing you do that makes him relax," Wade said rolling his eyes. "Abby insisted on meeting me here, she's rather independent, after all she did build her business from the ground up."

"Sounds like you've met your match. What does she do?" Marci asked.

"She's in advertising. She's brilliant in the boardroom and a hot mess everywhere else."

"Advertising? Abby? Wade, don't tell me your date is..." Harvey's voice trailed off as Abby got out of a car and strolled towards them.

Wade grinned and hurried over to meet her.

"Call me if Price Charming turns out to be a frog," Freddy said as she pecked him on the cheek and got out of the car.

Wade was speechless, Abby was perfect. That dress hugged every curve on her delicious body, "Abby, you are beautiful," he said taking her hand.

She felt her face get hot, "Um. Thank you. You look, umm, good." She mentally kicked herself, good? Was that the best she could come up with? Wade looked fantastically amazing and all she could say was ummmm good!

"Thank you, love. Come meet my brother and his wife."

After introductions were made, Marci excused herself to find the ladies room, "Care to join me Abby?"

Wade watched her walk away and was so mesmerized by the way her hips swayed that he almost didn't hear his brother hissing in his ear.

"Abigail DiNardo? Really, you're dating Abigail DiNardo? Are you trying to soften your image or something?"

Wade looked at his brother in disgust, "Not everything is about business big brother. You didn't marry Marci to impress the other CEOs did you?"

"Wade, wait, it's just that..."

"What? She has a reputation for being the nicest human on the east coast? And everyone thinks that I'm a giant asshole? So what could we possibly have in common?" Wade walked away from his brother and waited by the elevators for the ladies to rejoin them. Marci and Abby came out giggling like they were best friends and Wade felt his aggravation with Harvey melt away as soon as she smiled at him.

"Now Wade, remember, I'm here for business too, so I'm going to have to make some rounds on my own," she said as she looped her arm in his.

"Of course, love, just don't forget about me," he said winking at her.

Marci rolled her eyes, "like a woman could ever forget a Barrett..."

* * *

><p>Wade knew that Abby was well liked in the business community but he wasn't prepared for the way people gravitated towards her. She brought a smile to the face of every person she talked to, he watched her talk with a couple she obviously knew very well while struggling to focus on the potential clients he was schmoozing. She looked up and caught him watching her, he grinned and winked at her, chuckling as her cheeks flooded with color.<p>

"So, you and Ms. DiNardo, huh," the man said slapping his back.

"Yes, sir, she did me the honor of accompanying me tonight," Wade said proudly.

"Good man, I'll have my secretary set up a meeting for late next week. I'm sure we can work together."

Wade shook his hand, "that's excellent. I'll tell Cynthia to keep a few days open for you."

Two hours later many of the guests had excused themselves, including Harvey and Marci, and Wade and Abby were standing in a quiet corner munching on finger foods.

Abby dipped shrimp in cocktail sauce and chewed thoughtfully, "I'm not used to coming with a date. I kinda like it."

"Well that's a relief! I did enjoy watching you work the room," he said taking a bite of some smoked fish pastry thingy. "This isn't bad, you want to try one?"

Abby shook her head, "shrimp," she said as she dragged one through the cocktail sauce on her plate. Just as she was about to pop it in her mouth, two clearly intoxicated men wobbled by, one of them tripped and knocked Abby, and her dish, right into Wade. The man mumbled an apology and kept walking leaving Abby to stare in horror at the cocktail sauce stain on Wade's tuxedo shirt.

"No. Oh my god, Wade. I'm so sorry, I tried so hard, I didn't have anything to drink, not even water! No liquids... And that's really red..."

Wade laughed loudly making the few remaining guests look their way. "Abby," he tried to interrupt her, she was getting flustered and babbling and he felt awful. "Abby, stop. Abby, listen to me." He finally wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her next to him. "Abby, that was not your fault."

She stuck out her lower lip and pouted, "But, it's gonna go on my record."

"Relax. I was thinking of investing in a dry cleaner anyway."

She pulled away and looked up at him in shock, "Oh my god. I am so embarrassed."

He took her hand again, "That was supposed to be a joke. Abby, it's not a big deal. It's just a shirt. I have a clean one in the car."

"How can I make it up to you?"

"You can let me drive you home," he said softly.

She looked up, surprised by the sudden change in his voice, his eyes twinkled and he smiled at her. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, she nodded her head and let him lead her towards the elevator. The elevator doors closed and Wade suddenly had a very hard time keeping his hands to himself. He kept reminding himself that he was a gentleman and this was a business event, and for those two reasons, he was not going to suck his date's face off in the elevator, no matter how intoxicatingly sexy she was.

Abby fiddled with her little cocktail purse, Wade was standing so close to her, he had his hand in the small of her back as he led her to the elevator and for some reason she found herself feeling incredibly turned on. Maybe it was because his hand was so massive and strong against her body, whatever the reason, she felt overwhelmed as soon as the doors closed and they were alone in the tiny elevator. It didn't feel so tiny on the way up with Harvey and Marci in there with them. She felt her phone buzzing in her purse and remembered that she hadn't checked in with Fred. He left her two voicemails and 5 text messages, the last one being a tad dramatic "_I give up. I tried. If you are in a ditch somewhere, it's not my problem._" She made a very unladylike snort and tapped out a reply, he responded immediately, demanding that she let him know when she got home. She rolled her eyes and looked up at Wade who was looking at her curiously, "Fred is a little bit of a mother hen. I have to text him when I get home."

Wade chuckled, "I give my word that I will get you home safely." He said as they walked out into the cool evening air. Abby shivered slightly and Wade wrapped his tux jacket around her shoulders before she could even protest. She slipped her arms in the sleeves and giggled awkwardly, "It kinda looks like I'm naked under here."

His jacket went down to her knees and he wasn't even sure if it was possible for her to push her hands out of the sleeves. "You look adorable, love," he said as he clicked the locks open on his car. She stopped at stared lovingly at his Jaguar.

"She's yours? She's gorgeous!" She exclaimed as he held the door open for her and she slid in as gracefully as she could wearing a suit jacket that was ten sizes too big. The inside was just as gorgeous as the shiny black exterior, leather seats, chrome dashboard, built in GPS. Wade punched in her address and they cruised back to her apartment building. She rented the penthouse on the 20th floor and had a great view of the city lights. It was small, but she loved it, it was perfect.

"Let me see you to your front door," he said, "I'm sure Fred would insist," he added when she shook her head.

She sighed, yes, Fred would insist. "Do you like staying in the city?" he asked as they waited for the elevator.

"I do! I love being able to walk everywhere. My parents live by the beach, so when I need to get away from the crowds and the noise, I pack up and go visit them." She punched in her code in the keypad to allow the elevator to go up to the penthouse and the doors slid closed behind them. Wade couldn't keep his hands to himself any longer, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips, softly at first, until she snaked her arms around his neck and parted her lips in a sigh. He darted his tongue across her bottom lip before plunging it into her mouth, he groaned as she ran her fingers through his hair. The elevator doors dinged open and Wade stood up to his full height, lifting her feet off the floor. His jacket slid off her shoulders and landed on the hallway floor, he carried her out of the elevator and pressed her against her front door never breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist making her dress ride up around her hips as she gripped his shoulders and eagerly returned his kiss. He reached behind her and fumbled with the zipper on her dress and kneaded her ass with his other hand when she suddenly pushed away.

"Wade," she gasped, "No."

He loosened his grip and let her feet hit the floor, she blushed from the top of her head down to the neckline of her dress, "I'm sorry, I just… It's just that…"

He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "You don't have to be sorry, love."

"Your jacket fell…" she said to fill the awkward silence that filled her little hallway.

He backed away and picked it up, folding it over his forearm, "Thank you for coming with me tonight, Abby."

"Thanks for the ride home. And sorry about the cocktail sauce," she said her face getting even redder.

He chuckled, "You have nothing to be sorry about, love. Have a good night."

She unlocked her door and waited until she heard the elevator ding, before kicking off her shoes and sliding to the floor. She kicked herself a few times, then sent a message to Fred "_Home safe. Yes he gave me his jacket. Yes he walked me to the door. Yes he kissed me goodnight. I'm going to bed now. See you Monday."_

* * *

><p>Wade hadn't heard from Abby all weekend, he sent her a text message Saturday afternoon and didn't hear anything back from her. He didn't think anything of it until he got to the café on Monday morning and didn't see her standing in line to get her typical weekday morning treat. He checked his watch, and looked around again, he was right on time and she wasn't anywhere. He hung back and let people go ahead of him buying some time, but she still didn't show up. He scowled and stomped out of the café, he messed up, big time, he went too fast too soon, gave into his hormones, and he scared her off, maybe Harv was right, maybe he was just an asshole.<p>

He grunted at Cynthia and stomped into his office, "Mr. Barr… I mean, Wade, there is a package for you," she yelled after him. "I left it on your desk."

He grunted again and flung his suit jacket in the general direction of the coat rack in the corner and plopped down in his chair and stared at the little box on his desk. The return address was Abby's office, he carefully cut open the end and roared with laughter as the little items fell out onto his desk – a Tide-to-go pen and Shout wipes. A sheet of purple paper fluttered out last, he unfolded it and read her big loopy handwriting, "_Wade, figured you could use these. I prefer the Tide pen. But the wipes will fit nicely in your wallet_." She drew a smiley face and signed her name. He grinned and called out, "Cynthia! What's the name of the florist you use when Harv pisses off Marci?"


	4. Cheers!

**_Author's Note: A short little update to help us all get to know Abby and Wade a little bit better. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>It was 9 AM Monday morning and Abby had already been at the office for hours, she had a new international client who liked to have conference calls first thing in the morning, his time. So, at 5 AM, Abby dragged herself into the office, being forced to skip the coffee shop and make a pot of coffee in the office. She really wanted to see Wade this morning, but alas, her client kept sending emails demanding immediate replies. So, she had to settle for sending Fred a text message begging him to bring in breakfast. The only silver lining was that by noon, her client would be done for the day and she could head home early.<p>

Shortly after Fred deposited a bagel with cream cheese and an XL latte on her desk, her cell phone started buzzing, she didn't really have time right now to chat, but the damned thing wouldn't stop buzzing. She gave in and grabbed it and saw messages from her two best girls demanding an emergency lunch date, someone had news to share. Abby smiled, it had been far too long since the girls hung out, she tapped out a reply, _"Can we meet at 1:00? Text me the place, swamped this morning. See you later!"_

By lunch time, Abby was running on fumes, she was glad that her friends selected the diner, at least she could chug coffee to get her through the rest of the day. "Freddy, I'm done for the day, can you hold down the fort?"

"Abs, you gotta tell that crazy Frenchman that you simply cannot work on Paris time. This is New York! Doesn't the world revolve around us?"

Abby laughed, "Fred, Monsieur Beaumont is paying handsomely for our time, I will gladly come in at 5 AM once week in order to keep him happy. Besides, now I don't have to rush through lunch with the girls!"

Dani and Savanah were already waiting in the diner when Abby rushed through the door, she slid into the booth with her lifelong friends and ordered a coffee. Dani was still in her powder blue scrubs and Savanah was rocking a trendy leather mini skirt and deep purple blouse. "Hey Ladies! Man, it has been far too long since we did this!"

"Yeah," Dani said nodding her head, "remember when we did this once a week?"

"Heck, remember girls' night out at the club?!" Savanah added, "Now those were the days."

"Remember when Abs drank beer instead of coffee?" Dani said laughing as Abby chugged her coffee black and motioned for the waitress to just leave the whole pot.

"What? I had to be in at 5 AM for an international client!"

"Oooooo, fancy!" the girls said in unison.

"Now, enough small talk," Savanah said pulling out her iPad and plopping it in the middle of the table, "Abs, spill it, and we don't mean your coffee."

"Hey! That's not funny," she said pouting, "but really, what are you talking about?"

Dani just pointed at the screen on Savanah's iPad, Abby read the headline on TMZ and turned beat red, "New York's New Power Couple" screamed across the page with a bunch of candid shots from the cocktail party on Friday, one of her and Wade standing arm in arm near the elevator, one of them leaving together, her with Wade's jacket around her shoulders, and one of Wade holding the car door open for her.

"Oh my god," she whispered, "This is insane."

"Insane is that you didn't even tell us you were dating New York's most eligible bachelor!" Dani said tossing her long braid over her shoulder.

"You guys, it was only our second date! I didn't want to jinx it. Please don't be offended. And really, I was going to that cocktail party anyway, so we went up the elevator together and he drove me home."

Savanah rolled her eyes, "Please. There has to be more to it than that… We want to know everything."

"Everything?" Abby asked.

"Oh yes, you can't hold back with us, missy," Dani chuckled.

"After we order, though? Right?" Abby asked looking at the waitress. She laughed as her friends groaned, "OK, I'll give you a preview – Jaguar XF 3.0, black, leather seats, built in everything."

Savanah whistled, "Well, at least we know this one won't be using you as a sugar mamma."

"I'll toast to that," Dani said raising her iced tea glass.

"Cheers!" The three girls said in unison.

* * *

><p>Cynthia booked appointments with three new clients as a result of Friday's cocktail party, and for once, Harvey wasn't popping TUMS.<p>

"Wade, you are brilliant," he said barging into Wade's office.

"Well, that's a given," he said not looking up from his computer, "What are you finally giving me credit for this time?"

"Friday night scored us three new clients. Going with Abigail DiNardo as your date was brilliant strategy."

"Harvey, you have three seconds to take that back."

"Or what? You'll call mum and tell on me?"

"I'm dead serious Harvey. Take it back now."

"Oh, please, are you trying to tell me that you actually like her?"

"Yes Harvey. I actually like her. She's smart, she's funny, she's sexy as hell and she's the clumsiest person I have ever met in my life. I will not use a woman just to get more clients. I would expect you to know me better than that." Wade glared at his brother waiting for his apology, when Harvey didn't respond, Wade shut down his laptop and started packing his bag. "I'll be working from home the rest of the day. If you want my charming presence at these client meetings, you better get your head out of your ass."

Half an hour later, Wade parked his baby in his garage and was walking into his kitchen when his cell phone rang, he was still furious with his idiot brother and almost didn't answer, but he relented and looked at the screen. "Abby! Hello love, I missed you this morning."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry, I have this client in Paris and he's a pain in my behind."

Wade refrained from commenting on how gorgeous her behind is and kept it classy, "Well, I hope you charge him extra for that."

"Of course! Abigail DiNardo doesn't get up at 5 AM for a regular flat rate. But really, I called to thank you for these flowers, they are beautiful."

"Well, I had to thank you for the Shout Wipes somehow."

"Sooooo, I don't suppose you look at the gossip sites?"

"Not usually, love. Should I be?"

"Well, my friends informed me that our pictures are all over TMZ."

"Oh, that's nothing new for me. My mum will be thrilled to see me with an upstanding young lady."

Abby snickered, "Heehee, you said mum, that's so cute. But why were on TMZ?"

"I blame it on that dreadful New York magazine, they named me New York City's most eligible bachelor and then TMZ's cameras started following me around. I haven't seen them in a while, figured they got bored when that actress trashed her hotel room and ran through Times Square in her undies."

Abby giggled again and Wade grinned, he loved to hear her laugh. "Abby, have dinner with me tomorrow night."

"I'd like that. But on one condition."

"Oh? What's that?" he asked nervously.

"Please wear all black."

He laughed, "Done. As long as you let me pick you up this time."

"Deal, pick me up at my place at 7:00."

Wade disconnected to call to see a text message from his brother, "_I'm sorry little bro. I won't make fun of you and Abby anymore. Please bring all of your charm to the meeting tomorrow at 10 AM."_

_"I'll be there. But I am still telling mum on you."_


	5. Date Night Disaster

Abby looked at the new shoes she bought on her way home from the office and started to doubt herself. The heels were much higher than she was used to wearing, but Wade was much taller than the men she was used to dating. She was tired of getting a stiff neck after a few minutes of chatting. She was wearing a shiny black shirt and a purple silk blouse that passed Fred's approval for evening date wear and these heels would look super cute. She slipped them on and looked at herself in the full length mirror, her legs looked amazing, and her ankles looked wobbly… she debated until she heard the doorman on the intercom, requesting permission to allow a Mr. Wade Barrett to go up to the penthouse. She grabbed her wristlet purse, which did not meet Fred's approval, he wanted her to use a clutch, but what Fred doesn't know won't hurt him, and went to meet Wade at the door.

The elevator doors opened and Wade was greeted by the sight of Abby leaning against her open door. He looked her up and down and grinned, "Good evening, love. You look gorgeous."

"Thanks! So do you, but you promised to wear black," she said pouting.

"Well, you see love, I was decked out in all black, but I looked like the bloody grim reaper, so I hope you'll accept my apologies and join me for dinner even though I am wearing a blue shirt?"

Abby tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably and dissolved into a laughing fit. Wade took two long strides across the hallway and pulled her close for a hug. He pecked her lips and looked down at her, she was taller, "You are taller than normal tonight."

She blushed, "I bought new shoes. I'm too short."

He backed up and looked down at her feet, frowning a little, "Are you sure about those? I mean…"

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "You mean what?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, they are perfect. Your legs look great," he added his eyes darkening with lust, "really great."

She smiled and turned to lock her door, "_and your ass looks great, too_" he added to himself.

Wade somehow managed to keep his hands to himself in the elevator and put his arm around Abby's waist as they walked past the doorman, Abby waved and he wished them a good evening.

"Burt let me leave my car right in front," Wade said clicking the locks open.

"Burt is my favorite doorman," Abby said sincerely, "He's just so nice, and most people here don't even deserve it."

Wade chuckled, he knew the type, this part of the city was filled with snooty trust fund babies that didn't know the value of respect. He held the passenger door open for Abby and turned around just in time to see her trip over the curb and twist her ankle. She went down in a heap on the sidewalk before Wade could scoop her up. Burt came running out of the lobby, "Ms. DiNardo, are you alright? Should I call an ambulance?"

Abby's face was tomato red, "I'm fine, thank you, both of you, thanks." She leaned against Wade's body and straightened her skirt and pushed her hair out of her face, "Really, I'm fine, I just tweaked my ankle a little bit." Both men looked at her skeptically.

"See if you can put some weight on it, Ms. DiNardo," Burt said. Wade nodded and watched cautiously as she let go of him and tried to put pressure on her foot. As soon as she wobbled, he grabbed her again.

"No need to call an ambulance, Burt, I'll drive Abby to the emergency room and stay with her until she is released." Wade tucked her into the passenger seat and removed her high heels, handing them to Burt, "Do me a favor and keep these away from her, huh?"

Burt offered to run up to her apartment and grab another pair of shoes for her, but she politely declined. By the time Wade had walked around the car and slid in behind the wheel, her eyes were tearing up, the pain was intense, she should have asked Burt for an ice pack. Wade squeezed her knee, "Don't worry, love, we'll have you patched up in no time."

"But our dinner!" she said pathetically.

"No worries, we will still have a delicious dinner."

A few minutes later they were outside the ER, Wade started to carry Abby inside but she protested, "I can hobble in."

"Oh no, you can't." Wade signaled to the orderly standing near the door and came over with a wheelchair. "You go get yourself checked in, I'll park and be back as fast as I can."

Wade did something he never thought he would ever do, he parked his baby in the first open spot he found, between a beat-up old Ford and an ancient Jeep. He rubbed the hood and silently apologized to her for her horrid surroundings before hurrying back into the ER. He found Abby still in the wheelchair, only with her a clip board and a giant ice pack on her foot, he brought the paper work up to the main desk and settled down next to her in an ugly orange chair.

"I ruined our date," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry, love, look at it this way, now we have tons of time to get to know each other."

As much as Abby didn't want to admit it, Wade was right, before she knew it she was wheeled off for x-rays, where she assured the technicians countless times that she was NOT pregnant and back in a room with Wade again. The ER doctor came in a few moments later and placed her X-rays on the lighted board.

"Well, Ms. DiNardo, I have good news and I have bad news," he said cheerily. "The good news is that your ankle is not broken, although it is severely sprained."

Abby shrugged, "No biggie, I've done that tons of times, just gotta wrap it and deal with crutches for a few days, right?"

The doc shook his head, "You didn't let me finish. The bad news is that you have stress fractures of the second and third metatarsals of your foot." He pointed to the thin lines along the foot on her x-ray. "Seems like they've been there for a while, have you been experiencing any pain?"

Abby shook her head slowly, "A little, but I just figured it was from all the walking I do. Or I tripped on the train a couple times…"

"Well, I'm going to need to you stay off it for a week, and then take it easy for about 2-3 more weeks. I'm going to set you up with a removable short-leg fracture brace shoe, so you'll be able to move around, but don't fall into a false sense of security, you still need to stay off it and keep it elevated as much as possible."

The doctor filled out the discharge paperwork and gave Abby a prescription for some mild painkillers in case she needed them. Wade excused himself to make a phone call and pull the car around to the front exit.

"Alright, love, I'm going to take care of dinner while you call your girls and Fred and tell them what happened," Wade said as he slid into a parking spot in front of George's Greek Café. Abby started to object when he placed a soft kiss on her lips, "Your phone has been buzzing nonstop, you were supposed to give updates by now, weren't you?"

Abby felt her face flush for the millionth time since Wade picked her up earlier this evening, she nodded and pulled her phone out of her purse. _"Nice ass,"_ she thought as she watched him walk into the restaurant before unlocking her phone and firing off a few text messages.

* * *

><p>"Are your friends done making fun of you?" Wade asked half an hour later as they were settled on Abby's couch with take-out containers of lamb shish kebob, Greek salad, rice pilaf and hummus spread out on the coffee table.<p>

Abby shook her head and swallowed the last of the luscious lamb before replying , "Oh no, making fun of me is a full time job, Dani and Savanah just took a break to put their kids to bed and Fred is at the movies."

"You are a good sport. And you have sauce on your chin," he said leaning over to wipe her face with a napkin. He chuckled, "You are adorable when you blush."

Abby just opened and closed her mouth a few times like a fish out of water, her heart hammering in her chest. She pushed her hair behind her ear and Wade laughed again, he trailed his finger gently down the side of her neck, "You blush from the top of your head all the way down to your neck."

"It's a curse," she whispered.

"Not at all," he said, his lips against her ear, "I like to think that the more you blush, the more you fancy me." He cupped the back of her head and leaned in to kiss her, softly as first, not wanting to ruin it like he did the last time. She rested her palm against his chest, gripping his shirt as she tipped her head back and leaned into the kiss. He cautiously swiped at the seam of her lips with his tongue and almost jumped for joy when she parted her lips for him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as she ran her palms up his chest and across his shoulders, circling her arms around his neck. He pulled her close and kissed her his big hands caressing her back while he slowly explored her mouth with his tongue. She pressed herself against him until she felt her leg sliding off the pillow on the coffee table where Wade had propped it up surrounded with ice packs. She tried to ignore it, until her foot hit the floor, the half melted ice packs landing on top of it, sending shooting pains up her leg.

She yelped and uttered a few choice, and highly unladylike words, as Wade leaned back against the couch and tried to catch his breath. "I'm sorry. Pretend you didn't hear that!"

Wade smiled, "It's quite alright, my mum has said much worse. Besides, you need to get some rest." He picked up the ice packs and winked her, "Shall I help you get into bed, love?"

She covered her face in her hands and took a few deep breaths, "No thanks, I think I'll be fine."

"Alright, then, if you're sure?" She nodded, her face reddening again, "I'll just take out the trash for you. Thank you for another very interesting evening."

"At least I didn't spill anything on you."

"I'd rather a few stains on my shirt, than have you get broken."

"I'm going to remember you said that!"

He laughed, "I'm sure you will! Goodnight Abby. Call me tomorrow if you need anything."

"Goodnight, Wade. Thank you for everything."

Wade let himself out and waved goodnight to Burt at the main desk. "Thanks for the sandwich, Mr. Barrett that was mighty nice of you."

"Well, you are Abby's favorite. Have a good evening."

* * *

><p>Abby hobbled to her bedroom, threw her clothes on the floor and swallowed a few Advil, texted Fred that she wouldn't be in tomorrow and to email her whatever needed to be done, she'd do as much from home as possible. Then she drifted off to sleep thinking about Wade's hands on her back and his lips against her ear and how nice it would have been for him to help her out of her skirt and into her bed.<p> 


	6. Making Promises

Abby woke up early the next morning to shooting pains through her foot and ankle, she laid in bed whimpering for a while before reaching for the bottle of Advil next to her bed. She swallowed 4 pills and wished she had filled that prescription from the ER. She stumbled out of bed and pulled on a pair of cutoff shorts and a hoodie before making a giant pot of coffee and arranging herself at the kitchen table with her laptop, cell phone, coffee mug and an oversized pillow to prop her foot up on. It was 10 AM and Fred hadn't sent her much to work on, so she decided to bite the bullet and call her mom.

"Abby! What's wrong?"

"Jeeze, Ma, why does something have to be wrong? Why can't I just call to say hi?"

"Because its 10 AM on a weekday, Abigail."

Abby rolled her eyes and massaged her temples, "Abigail Maria DiNardo, don't you dare roll your eyes at your mother!"

"But Mom! I wasn't!"

"Spit it out, Abigail, why are you calling me when you should be working?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I was calling to tell you that I went on a date last night. With a very successful and very attractive business man. We've been seeing each other for a few months now."

"And you are pregnant?"

"MOM! No! Why do you have to go there?"

"Again, because its 10 AM on a weekday and all of this could have waited until our weekly Sunday morning phone call. Now, tell me the real reason why you called."

Abby took a big gulp of coffee before giving in to her mom, "Alright, so, he's tall, like really super tall and I'm barely tall enough to ride the roller coasters at Six Flags, so I bought these really cute high heels and they were perfect in the store, I walked around in them and everything. But as soon as I stepped off the curb in front of my apartment building, I went down like a lead balloon and we spent the whole date in the ER. I broke my foot in two places and sprained my ankle."

Her mother sighed and Abby could just picture her shaking her head sadly, "I knew I should have signed you up for ballet, maybe you would have learned some grace. But you wanted to take gymnastics with Dani and Savanah."

"Yeah, that's where I suffered my first broken bone," Abby said rubbing her forearm remembering how embarrassed she was that day so many years ago. "Sorry mom, but I don't think ballet would have helped either. I'm just flat out clumsy."

"Well, sweetie, just try to keep off it and let it heal properly this time. Do you want me to come up and stay with you until you are off the crutches?"

"NO!" she shouted, "I mean, that's OK mom, I'll be fine, really, I'm used to this by now."

"Would it be so horrible to have your mother visit you, Abigail?" her mom asked sternly.

"No, mom, of course not, its just that I'm working from home and I really wouldn't have enough time to spend with you. As soon as I can drive again, I'll come down and see you and Dad."

"I know you will, Abby, take care of yourself, OK? And try not to scare your new boy away."

Abby grumbled under her breath, _I do not scare the boys…._

"What was that, Abigail?"

"Nothing mom, I'll talk to you on Sunday, OK? Give Dad a kiss for me."

She disconnected the call and immediately sent a text to Dani and Savanah – _Do I scare men away? Am I scary?_

She sipped her coffee and answered some work emails while she waited for her girls to get back to her, Savanah replied first.

S: _You were talking to your mom again, huh?_

D: _Oh sweetie, look at what you've put Wade through and he's totally not scared of you._

A: _Yeah! He said I'm cute when I blush!_

S: _Oh lord, lol, he's in deep. You got him hooked, Abs._

D: _Gotta go, ladies, I have a patient._

S: _Same! I have a meeting. Hang in there Abs. We'll stop by at lunch time._

A: _Later girls!_

* * *

><p>The next three hours flew by as Abby worked on her presentation for her Paris client, it was amazing how quickly she got stuff done without her phone ringing and Fred flying around the office. Before she knew it her presentation was complete and both Dani and Savanah were setting up wraps and fruit salad for their lunch.<p>

Abby hobbled into the living room and smiled approvingly at their healthy lunch spread while holding up her super cute, yet deadly, high heels, "Alright ladies, these shoes need to be OUT of my closet. Who wants them?"

Dani snorted, "Yeah, I'll put those on the next time I take the twins to the park, I'm sure they'll be perfect for digging through the sandbox."

"Those are simply divine, Abs," Savanah said as she kicked off her sleek pumps and slipped them on. "I'll definitely put these to good use."

Abby sighed sadly, "Sav, your legs look even more amazing in those shoes than mine did."

"These will be perfect for Friday night. Roman has a big dinner with some new clients."

"Hey, did you ever ask Ro if he knows Wade? I mean, they are sort of in the same business so their paths may have crossed."

Savanah nodded as she chewed on her tuna wrap, "Yup, I did. They've worked together lots. The Barrett brothers use Roman's firm for their local landscape architecture. He's been trying to get involved in some of their resort work too."

"So, is our girl's heart safe with the big Brit?" Dani asked.

"Dunno. He's got a reputation for playing the field, but who knows, maybe the right woman just didn't come along yet. Or maybe he's a heart breaker and a giant jerk. Either way, be careful Abs."

"As soon as I can walk without the crutches, we'll set up a little gathering so you can two can scope him out. I can't be around the kids on these crutches."

"If he can handle us with our husbands and our kids, and you spilling things all the time, he can handle anything," Dani said laughing. "Now stop picking all the strawberries out of the fruit salad and save some for the rest of us."

"Have you heard from your man at all today?"

Abby giggled like a little girl and nodded her head, "he called me just before you guys got here. Offered to bring me lunch."

"Oh crap, she giggled, Dani, she's already too far gone."

"I did not giggle!"

"Oh yes you did," Dani said, "That was the girliest giggle I've ever heard."

"Rude. Anyway, he's got a dinner meeting with a client, so he's going to stop by for lunch tomorrow."

The girls finished their lunch and helped Abby get settled back at her kitchen table. "Hey Abs, you have two weeks to get off those crutches, you promised to babysit the twins for our anniversary. Dean actually put in for the night off."

Abby knew what a big deal it was for Dean to get a night off, he was a detective for the NYPD and there was always something happening. The only time Dean was off limits for work was their anniversary, the twins' birthday and Christmas. "Even if I am on crutches, I will watch the kids. I'll have my mom come help if I have to."

"You better! Dean made reservations at that new steak house and I am planning on some surf and turf."

Abby laughed, "Hell, if anyone earned their annual steak and lobster dinner, its you, Dan!"

"Damn skippy! Call me if you need anything, OK?" Dani gave her a hug and caught up to Savanah by the elevator. Both girls warned Abby to be a good girl and follow the ER doctor's instructions.

"I will! I promise," she said.

Abby spent the rest of the afternoon getting caught up on emails and proofing memos from Fred. Once all her work was done, she propped her foot up on the coffee table in the living room and put on the TV. She was starting to get ansty, she was never home for this long and this was only the first day. She promised her best friends and her mother that she would do as she was told and stay off her foot for one entire week. Maybe she could convince Fred to sneak her out of the apartment for a movie or something, surely sitting in the movie theater would be OK, right?

* * *

><p>One week later, Abby left her apartment for the first time since she got back from the ER, Fred drove her to the doctor to get her foot x-rayed again. Abby held her breath and crossed her fingers as the doctor reviewed the results.<p>

* * *

><p>"Seriously Harv, the only way we are going to deal this deal is if one of us goes there and meets with the crusty old bastard in person," Wade said to his brother as he downed the last of his coffee.<p>

Harvey massaged his temples and eyed the bottle of TUMS on his desk, "I can't go this week, I have that doctor's appointment you and Marci have been on me to make. It's going to have to be you."

"Alright then, you take care of yourself," he replied sincerely, "We've been worried about you for a while now. I'll get with Cynthia and make my travel arrangements."

Harvey's stomach problems have been getting progressively worse in the last few months. Wade was relieved that his sister-in-law's nagging finally sunk in and his big brother was going to a doctor. Hopefully, it was a simple fix, maybe he needed to go gluten free or something.

Just as Wade and Cynthia booked a flight out to Miami for later that evening, Wade's cell phone rang, he ginned as he saw Abby's name flash across the screen. "Hello, love. What news do you have for me?"

"WADE! I'm off the crutches! No stupid boot! I can walk normally again!"

"Well, that is excellent news. See what happens when you follow doctor's orders?"

Abby grumbled, turns out Wade was just as bad as the girls and her mother. "Let's celebrate tonight! Let's go out for dinner. My treat!"

"First of all, love, there is not a snowball's chance in hell that I will ever let you pay for dinner," he said.

"Wade, its 2014, its perfectly normal for a woman to pay for dinner for herself and her date."

"We can have this debate another time, Abs. For now, I'm afraid I've got some bad news, I have to fly out to Miami tonight to meet with a client."

"Awww, tonight? But Wade, I haven't let my apartment in an entire week! When will you be back?"

"I know and I'm sorry, but this has to be done, and Harvey can't go. This deal is riding on my good looks and wit."

Abby snorted, "Really? You are banking on that?"

"Hey now, you better hope I'm witty enough to make some crabby old man happy, because I won't be back until I have a signed contract."

Abby pouted silently on the other end of the phone, "Well, keep me posted, OK?"

"You got it love. I'll text and call as often as I can."

"Good luck." Abby disconnected the call and frowned at her phone. Well, that left just one option, she opened a bottle of wine, poured a large glass and set off to take a long overdue bubble bath.


End file.
